Does Size Matter?
by rose.waldron.9
Summary: John pushes his lover Randy Orton too far and unleashes the darkness inside of him. Warning: Torture and Dark themes co written with gamesgrl5887
1. Chapter 1

(Warning this is not fluffy, happy Centon smut. This is a tad dark and dirty. If it's not your thing don't read. If it is enjoy and review. :)

"Mine's bigger than yours." John grinned at his lover Randy as he flexed his muscles.

Randy turned and looked at John with a raised eyebrow that would rival The Rock's. "Is that so?"

John grinned and nodded his head enthusiastically, his dimples popping. "_Much _bigger." He beamed. He lived to aggravate his lover. It made for some of the hottest, wildest sex he had ever had his entire life. Although right now they were standing in an arena hallway, right down from the locker room so sex was out of the question. John could not resist getting a few digs in, knowing the more he taunted him the harder he would give it to him later in their hotel room.

Randy eyed John, licking his bottom lip. "I'm going to take a shower." He growled, turning on his heels to head to the locker room showers.

"Awe, Ran, don't be like that! I'm only messing with you!" John called. "You know, size doesn't matter to me!" A few wrestlers passing by snickered at John's comments.

"Yeah, Orton. Don't worry." Miz called,ever the smartass as he and Cody came behind John. "You know John will ride any cock big or small!" Cody started to laugh then quickly stopped as Randy turned back to face them, his hands on the locker room door.

"Excuse me." Randy said in his low, menacing voice, his fists balling up in barely contained fury. He had his head cocked to the side, his steely blue eyes narrowed, his tongue licking over his bottom lip yet again. The atmosphere in the hallway went from teasing and lighthearted to tense in a matter of seconds.

Cody's eyes widened and he slowly backed away, letting Miz face the Viper's wrath alone. John knew the look in Randy's eyes all too well. They had crossed a line. Ever the peacemaker John ran the short distance to Randy. "I'm sure Mike didn't mean anything by it, Ran. He was only playing."

Randy smirked at Miz as he realized his boyfriend had abandoned him. "Looks like you lost your shadow." Miz turned to see Cody gone and took off to escape the uneasy situation. Randy's smirk faded into a frown and he stalked into the locker room, John right behind him.

"I'd never do that shit to you." John told Randy, trying to appease him.

Randy gave John one of his signature half smiles. He took his time removing his trunks from his long, tanned legs. John eyed Randy and enjoyed the view from his place sitting on a bench. Randy leered at John as he tossed his trunks in to John's lap.

"What did you give me these for?" John crinkled his nose as he held up the sweaty ring gear.

"Smell them." Randy ordered, his hands on his naked hips.

John laughed, holding the trunks out. "What are you on, Ran? You smell them."

"I don't need to smell them." Randy deadpanned, his voice deadly serious. "I already know what they smell like."

"Oh yeah and what's that?" John laughed. "Sweat? Balls?" He threw the trunks down on the floor in front of Randy.

Randy nodded, not cracking a smile. "All that. And you know why? Because that's what a real man smells like. Mike probably smells like vanilla from Bath and Body Works or

some shit." He sneered.

John busted out laughing, his blue eyes sparkling in fun. The more serious Randy grew the more amused he was.

"I'm glad you find me so amusing." Randy growled as he pulled on a pair of jeans, going commando. "Fuck the shower. Why waste perfectly good water. We're going to get dirty again anyway."

John laughed all the time they packed up their gear and headed out for the rental. Randy was silent the entire ride back to the hotel. "Oh, come on, Ran. I was only joking." He reached over to caress the Viper's clenched jaw. "Stop taking everything so personal. You know how I love to tease."

"I'm in one of _those _moods tonight, Johnny." Randy whispered, his voice low and predatory as he eyed the road. They did not have another show for two days so they had planned staying in the city and spending some time together. John now realized that the entire free day would consist of them holed up in their hotel room while he recovered from whatever sexual tortures Randy decided to unleash on him tonight.

"Okay, Baby." He whispered back, dropping his hand from Randy's cheek. He looked out the window, his mood no longer goofy but apprehensive.

XXXXXX

Once they reached the hotel John watched while Randy sorted through their bags. His demeanor had been cool, detached, scary and sexy as hell to John. Randy finally looked over at John. "Can't wait to fuck you, Baby." The words came out sounding more like a warning than a declaration of lust to John.

John gulped. "I'm counting the minutes, Daddy."

Randy gave John a bone chilling smile and walked into the bathroom. John let out a sigh he had been holding as Randy disappeared. His stomach churned with dread at what _toys _Randy might bring into their play tonight. His whip? His belt? The more sadistic toys? He shuddered as he heard Randy finish up and leave the bathroom, eying him from the doorway as naked as the day he was born.

"Size doesn't matter my ass." John mumbled, eying Randy from the bed. He backed up on the bed to escape the Viper's wrath until his back was pressed against the headboard.

Randy chuckled in that way that sent cold chills down John's spine. "Where do you think you're going, Johnny?" He advanced on him until he was looming over the smaller man, his tanned body coiled and ready to strike at any moment. John whimpered and the pitiful sounds sent more heat through Randy's already turned on body. "Don't do that, Johnny. You know your cries only make me hotter."

John's blue eyes darted around the room in panic, searching for Randy's little black bag. "Don't worry, Baby." Randy soothed in a mocking tone as he read his lover's mind. "It's over in the corner. I've got it here with me."

"Please, Daddy." John begged, his puppy eyes out in full force. "Not the bag tonight. I'll let you use anything that's in it next time. Okay?

Lust passion and something...scary filled Randy's steely blue eyes. "Johnny is that what you think of me? That you can talk me out of my fun so easily...with those eyes? Well, I'm going to play and fuck you hard tonight and just because you tried to pull that shit I'm going to fuck you twice as hard tomorrow night."

John's eyes widened and his chest heaved. "You can't be serious!" He sputtered.

"Oh, I'm deadly serious." Randy walked over to the fridge where he had a bottle of Jack waiting. "Better drink up, Baby. You're going to need it."

About a half hour later both men had had drinks and Randy went back into the bathroom to get into the right mindset to dominate John. John walked over to pull out the dreaded black bag as he waited, figuring facing his fears beforehand may help later. Randy was forever collecting new toys if you could call them toys. Toys brought fun not pain and screams. But he had to hand it to his lover, after the pained screams were over Randy could make him scream again in pleasure.

Pain comes before pleasure. That had been Randy's motto since day one. Teeth chattering chills swept John as he thought over what horrors could lay ahead of him. This was John's cross to bear, the price of choosing to be with a man like Randy. He did it in the name of love. "I love him. This is for him." He chanted softly to himself in the empty room. It was his way of reminding himself why he stayed, why he allowed himself to be brutalized in such ways. He loved Randy with all his heart. Randy needed an outlet for the darkness inside him. A calm washed over him as John heard Randy flush the toilet and leave the bathroom. _He was there. _It was time to begin.

"Give me your hands." John held out his wrists at the order, trying not to shake as Randy pulled a thin nylon rope from his bag. A rope John was very familiar with. A rope that held traces of his own blood. The things he did for love was unexplainable.

Randy smirked coldly as he wrapped the rope around John's wrists. "Chin up, Cena. A little pain never hurt anybody." There was no trace of John's caring boyfriend now. The Viper was all coldness, sex, and pure malice. "On your knees." He ordered, giving John's bonds one parting tug to test them.

John closed his eyes as his body shook. He slowly lowered to his knees as his mind almost shut down from fear. _I love him. I love him. _

It was starting.

(Part 2 coming soon.)


	2. Chapter 2

(Warning next two chapters will be of a darker nature. You have been warned.)

John bowed his head almost as if in prayer as he allowed Randy to fit the black leather strap around his mouth. The gag had a hole in the front to give access to his mouth but the back snapped tightly around the back of his head. From under his lowered eyelashes John saw the black blindfold Randy pulled out next from his black bag. John's entire world went black as the blindfold was secured over his eyes. When Randy was finished with him all that was visible was the top of John's cropped head and his nose. He wondered how long wearing the blindfold would last. Randy liked to gaze into John's eyes as he worked...witness and feed off the pain he saw in them. John's senses were now almost completely cut off, well the ability to see and feel. Tasting, hearing and smell were still with him though John knew the only thing he would be tasting would be Randy's cum and the only thing he would be smelling would be their combined sweat and Randy's unique scent. But it was what John would be hearing that bothered him the most because he knew exactly what it would be.

_The sound of his own screaming. _

It would not be the kind of screams that made the neighbors call the cops. It would be the relentless, silent screaming that filled a man's mind, shattered his soul and brought a stubborn man like John to his knees in defeat. _Taste. Smell. Sound. _They were John's only friends now and he had to rely on them. John heard Randy rustling in the bag again.

He could smell something sweet and his ears picked up the sound of a cap being removed from a bottle. He heard a squirting sound and then another one...was Randy jacking off? John doubted that with him helpless in front of him willing to do anything Randy asked. As soon as the sounds started they stopped, leaving John confused.

"You know what, Baby Boy?" Randy said to John calmly as if he was not staring down at his bound lover to whom he was about to commit untold sinful acts upon. "When you drink your mouth gets dry. You know that. I can't fuck a dry mouth. I need to feel my cock being shoved into something warm and moist. Is your mouth wet enough to please your Daddy?" With his mouth forced open from the gag and the drinking earlier John's throat felt so dry that he could hardly swallow. "You don't have to answer that, Baby." Randy chuckled. "I've already prepared myself to help you out. You can thank me later."

John had no clue what Randy was talking about until the tip of Randy's cock entered his mouth. _Taste. _The taste was that of...an overwhelmingly artificial peach. Randy had slicked himself with the sticky lube and was probing John's mouth with it.

"Mmmm..." Randy moaned. "That's good. Nice and wet for Daddy." He grabbed the back of John's head and forced his entire length down John's throat. "Soooo good."

John fought not to throw up as his stomach heaved. Randy knew that he hated the taste of peach, anything peach and he had purposely almost injected his cock with it. "Asshole." John mumbled the best he could with a mouth full of cock and around the gag.

"You say something, Johnny?" Randy asked sweetly as he pulled out and slammed back in with enough force to punch a hole in the back of John's throat. He rotated his hips to swirl his cock around in John's mouth to coat all his taste buds with the taste of peach. John fought becoming sick as he waited for Randy to take his pleasure. Randy continued his assault a few more minutes before pulling out of John's mouth, his hard cock dripping with John's saliva. "You're boring me, Johnny." He snapped. "Where did you learn to suck cock? From Cody?" John could not answer as lube pooled from the corners of his open mouth. "Get the fuck up!" Randy commanded darkly. "I'm going to have to send you back to Hunter if you keep this shit up."

John's eyes widened in terror behind the blindfold and he shook his head rapidly, trying to beg for mercy behind the gag. Hunter made Randy seem like a gentle lover. He was a depraved maniac that had all but ripped John's mouth to pieces the last time they had all played together.

"Okay, calm down, Baby." Randy said after hearing John's pitiful pleas. "Last time Hunter was done with you I couldn't fuck you for over a week. I'm not letting him get his hands on you anytime soon. Now get up! For every second you keep me waiting that's how many lashes you'll get." John struggled to get up with his hands bound and Randy rolled his eyes, jerking John to his feet before looking through his bag again. He pulled out a whip and before John could prepare himself mentally for the pain Randy brought the whip down across his tender skin. John's back arched as the tip cut into his flesh, leaving a line of blood. "Oh, Baby Boy." Randy moaned, at the sight of John's tanned back being opened by his first blow. He trailed a finger along the wound, picking up some of the warm, sticky substance. "That's it, Baby. Bleed for Daddy. Oh fuck." He panted out. Randy bent to lick and trace the cut with his tongue slowly and John's cock responded to the sensation by hardening almost instantly. Randy reared back to land a few more harder blows with the whip. John lost his balance as his body arched in pain and he toppled to the floor.

Randy gave John's body a soft kick. "Come on, Johnny. You're tougher than that. You know you love it when I make you hurt soooo good."John felt his balls tighten as a warm feeling flowed through him. Everyone looked up to him as the conquering hero. To feel so weak and powerless before the Viper was an adrenaline rush only Randy could offer him. "Don't make me make it hurt so bad." Randy warned, his tone dark and ominous. John only moaned from his place on the floor, "Fine." Randy huffed. "We'll do it your way." He rained down blow after blow on John's helpless body until the submissive man could no longer distinguish between pain and pleasure. John's cock tightened so much that he thought his skin might burst. "Hurt me." He begged through the gag. The words were muffled but Randy heard them. He knew how much John's body almost craved the pain even if the man himself would never admit that fact. Randy stood over him welding the whip pure domination as he sliced through John's skin like butter. It was not enough for the Viper. It was never enough. Not enough blood, not enough screams, not enough tears. He wanted it all. He wanted to devour every piece of John, his sanity, his very life. Nothing was ever enough to sate him. Randy knew how John felt about him. The man had loved him for years. He was not stupid. He could read emotions...he just was not wired properly somehow. The parts of him that should respond to things like love seemed barren and empty at times. Randy was bad news and John should have run away from him years ago. The fact that he did not made him more insane than Randy. They were perfect for each other.

Randy was wearing John out with lashes and licks from the whip. He had lifted John's heavy body and had him draped across the bed. He was a mess of welts and raw bloody gashes covering his broad back as he gasped for breath, his chest heaving. "Had enough yet, Johnny?" Randy looked at John's body and shook his head. The vision below him was sickening and sometimes Randy wondered what the hell was wrong with him. If he belonged in a padded room somewhere so he could not hurt the man who loved him most.

John nodded his head weakly as it rested against the mattress. He had enough to last a lifetime. All he wanted to do was crawl under the blankets and feel Randy hold him tenderly. But that was not going to happen. Not now not ever. Randy Orton was a sick person and John his personal play thing. There was a thin line in their relationship, a line that ran down John's tender heart and cracked it into two pieces. On one side lay the piece that endured the torture, Randy's dark moods and lack of any true emotional connection. On the other was the real John, the one that had existed before Randy had come into his life. This was the side that had fallen in love with him, that longed for more, for the sweet words Baby Boy to mean more than a mock endearment to taunt him with what could never be.

True love exists you just have to be willing to put up with what comes along with it no matter how painful emotionally or physically.

There was a thud as Randy dropped the bloody whip to the floor and began to rumage through the bag again. John thought he might know what Randy was looking for and his balls almost wanted to shrivel up at the very thought.

Mr. O, a spreader given the name for the ability to transform John's asshole into a wide O perfect for Randy to fuck raw with his large cock. It was a flat, plastic device with a large hole cut into the front, two prongs on the back, and a tiny crank on the front. When inserted and cranked, the prongs separated to spread the ass wide open. Once secured it was pretty much immovable until the crank was released and the prongs moved back into position. There was a strap attached, a kind of belt around the victim's waist to make the cruel spreader even tighter. It resembled a torture device used during the Dark Ages.

John let out a small, pitiful sound, a mixture between a sob and a moan. Time seemed to stand still for him as he tried to prepare for the horror to come.

_You are my everything, Daddy. I love you. _

(Part 3 coming soon.)


	3. Chapter 3

John swallowed hard as best he could with the gag keeping his mouth permanently forced open. Randy pulled the spreader out and tossed the bag aside as this would be his final "toy" for the night. "No! No! Noooo!" John tried to scream but the frantic words came out muffled as he shook his head rapidly from side to side.

Randy's cold blue eyes said it all. He might love John Cena in his own twisted way. But he loved himself more. "A little pain never hurt anyone." He cooed. John's muscles strained as he fought his restraints but they held firm, leaving him fully at the Viper's mercy.

_A completely terrifying thought._

John tried to kick Randy with his free legs but the younger man just chuckled and pushed John back down on the bed. John's resistance was a part of the fun in Randy's sick game.

"You know you always love it once I'm in your ass, Baby Boy." Randy said as he fiddled around with Mr. O. "So stop trying to fight me. Let Mr. O work his magic on your sexy ass."

John moaned in defeat, his body worn from the whipping he had just endured. He heard the click that meant the device was ready to be used on him and tried to steel himself for the piercing pain he knew was coming. Tears trickled down John's face from underneath the black blindfold as he tried to breathe deeply through his nose to relax as best he could. He had survived this all before and he could do it again. Randy was one sick puppy but John had chose him of his own free will. John was the only man Randy had ever met that was strong enough to take the hell he dished out and Randy had told him time and time again it earned his respect.

"You're being such a good boy for me tonight." Randy breathed out as he inserted the plastic into John's tight hole. "So good that I almost decided to save Mr. O for another night but you just look so fucking beautiful all tied up and laid out for me. What do you think, Baby? Would you like me to stretch your ass out as far as it will go and then pound you into the mattress?" He paused. "Yes, I think you'd like that. Actually, I think you'd love it."

John tried to breathe as the prongs widened, burning as his ass was stretched slowly. A part of him hated Randy for doing the perverted things he forced on him but another part would always love him no matter what.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Randy panted as he locked the spreader into place. He was a sadist that got the same pleasure from seeing his lover in pain that some would get from a kiss or an embrace. He tightened the strap around John's body, pinning his cock down in the process. "Mmmm." He moaned at the sight. "You look fucking delicious, Baby." Randy gave John's ass a hard slap before coating his fingers in some of the blood from John's back and coating his hard cock with it. John received no warning before Randy plunged his cock deep inside of him, his thick cock brushing over the prongs that held his helpless boyfriend's ass open for him. The sight of John under him was so erotic that Randy was unable to look away as he buried himself balls deep inside. John's body shook as the force of Randy's thrusts drove him deeper into the soft mattress, the sheets muffling his strangled cries and attempts to scream in agony. From time to time Randy would trail a finger over one of the open wounds on John's back, the gag stopping the bone chilling shriek from the smaller man under him.

Heat pooled at the base of John's cock as the sweet spot inside of him was hit repeatedly by Randy's pounding. How he could even be turned on at all during his ordeal made John question his own sanity but by this point all he could do was _feel._

_Lust. Sex. Blood. Passion. Screams. Pain. Heat. _It all melded together until it became one single entity in both of their fevered bodies worked to reach their completion.

Some might call it rape but to John and Randy it was just business as usual. After all as Master Randy always said a little pain never hurt anyone.

XXXXXXX

The sun was just coming up, painting the sky with its golden hue when Randy was finally finished with John Cena. Thick streams of cum covered John's back, mingling with the dried blood making it pale pink as it ran from his muscled back and ass and dripped down onto the bed and carpet. John was unaware as Mr. O was pulled from his overused and throbbing hole and the belt removed from him. He was in another world, the here and now totally nonexistent for him.

Randy used what little strength he had left to turn John around to face him. He gently untied John's wrists, noting the drops of blood dotting the burns the ropes had left from his intense struggling. The gag was next then the blindfold was removed, revealing John's pale face to the harsh light of day.

John's lifeless blue eyes stared up at Randy as Randy's sweat dripped down on him. His mind was shattered, his body broken and battered. Randy knew he would have some calls to make. It would take John at least a week to recover this time if not more.

_True Love. _

Randy Orton had been able to do something in one night that the entire Wyatt Family had been unable to do. Break the unbreakable John Cena's stubborn will and get inside of his head.

A few drops of sweat fell from Randy's face and splashed onto John but he did not even blink. He just kept staring into space and for that moment John Cena ceased to exist. His soul was destroyed and only one man had the power to bring him back. Randy knew he had to right the terrible wrong he had done to his lover and he would...as he always did. This was Master Randy's world. John Cena was only allowed to live in it.

Whatever great injustice you may ever feel someone has done against you remember there is always someone else who is suffering ten times worse than you all in the name of love. Someone who hides their pain and fear behind sparkling eyes and a boyish, dimpled smile waiting for the night to come when their lover will come to them and hurt them in the way only they know how.

Randy looked at the destroyed man and felt something stir inside of him. Something similar to what others would call guilt before he tried to push it away. "Does size matter now?" He whispered, suddenly feeling cold in the silent room.

(Well that was going to be the end of this short story. Please review and let me know if you like it this way or would like more added.)


	4. Chapter 4

(Thank you all so much for the many kind reviews I have gotten for this story. Because of the many requests I have decided to continue it a little more. Hope you all enjoy and any feedback is appreciated.)

Several hours had passed since their "fun" ended and Randy began to feel a little uneasy as he realized that John had neither stirred nor spoke in any way. At first it had not crossed the Viper's mind as he enjoyed a warm shower and called room service for a nice breakfast. He had used John hard plenty of times in the past and John always came out okay in the end. John was a strong man who could take a lot of punishment. But now it was well past the lunch hour and John still laid silent. The only sign of life was the rising and falling of his chest as his blue eyes stared vacant. Randy walked over to the older man bending to slap him across the face. "John? John? Time to wake up and get cleaned. We have today off to relax." Randy wondered if John feared more brutal play because they had nowhere else to be. "I'll go easy on you today, Johnny. You can rest and get something good to eat." Still there was no reaction from John. Randy lowered his head, fearing he had gone too far this time. "Oh,shit. I'm fucking screwed."

Rough sex play was one thing but he had a bloodied catatonic John Cena naked in his hotel room. He may have broken the golden boy of the WWE. Randy feared being sent to prison for his actions as panic began to set in. But one thing he feared more than prison was a very pissed off Hunter. He knew that he would have to call him.

Hunter was more than Randy's boss and mentor at work. Years ago when he had joined the faction Evolution he had voiced to the older man an interest in the art of BDSM. Hunter had taken him under his wing and trained Randy into becoming the most ruthless Dom he could. The Viper felt a mixture of fear and respect where his boss was concerned.

After more time passed with no response from John, Randy knew he had to do something. He picked up his cell phone and sent a call to the man he dreaded facing, fear twisting his stomach into tight knots.

"Hello." Hunter's gruff tone could be heard after the second ring.

"Hunter...Sir...It's Randy. Do you have a minute to talk?" Randy's normally cocky voice lacked its usual bravado.

"Yeah. What's up, Randy?" Hunter asked as he was relaxing in a restaurant having lunch.

"Hunter Sir...uh...I was playing with John last night. You know, letting off a little steam like you taught me and...um...I may have went too far with it."

"Damn it, Randy!" Hunter exploded, pounding the table with his fist. "I warned you about that! You already caused Dibiase to leave the company! Can't you learn your lesson?" His voice lowered some to avoid strangers listening in. "I thought I fucking taught you better than that. What's wrong with John?"

Randy glanced over at the unmoving man. "I don't know, Sir. We were playing around and its been hours but he's not responding. He's breathing fine but just laying there...I don't know what went wrong this time."

"Well you'd better damn well fix him!" Hunter hissed in a harsh whisper. "You know how valuable John is to this company. We need him in good shape for Wrestlemania. I told you time and time again. NO PERMANENT DAMAGE. There are things you can do to enjoy yourself without wrecking him! Vince would have both our heads!" His tone suddenly turned cold and dark. "Do you need a refresher course to see how its done?"

Randy gulped hard, remembering "lessons" of the past years. "N-No, Sir. That's not needed. I promise."

"Then you'd better take care of this, Randy! You have two days off and that's all you are getting. If he isn't better and ready to work by then you'll get the lesson of your lifetime and I'm taking away your Master privileges. You will go back to being my slave and nothing more. If you can't take care of your property correctly you don't deserve to have any. I'll take John and fix what you broke and you'll both be mine until further notice. Now...do I make myself understood?"

"Y-Yes, Sir. I'll make it right." Randy's voice shook as the phone call ended. He had really fucked things up now. If he could not reach John somehow he could lose the control he had fought years to achieve. He would go back to being Hunter's bottom bitch, used and abused by him or any man he chose to share him with. John thought he loved him but Hunter would get him in the end. The Game always got exactly what he wanted and Stephanie looked the other way to keep their marriage in tact. He looked at John, his heart pounding. When had he become so out of control? It was one thing to enjoy kinks and bondage play with sex. Many people did such things behind closed doors. But this...brutality went past that aspect. It was abuse and John had allowed it to happen because he loved him. The other man had begged not to be destroyed with Mr. O behind his gag but Randy just had to have his way. He was a monster that fed off the blood and pain of the man that wanted to love and serve him.

"John." Randy tried again as he walked over to the bed. He shook him lightly. "Wake up, Baby. Time to get up." John gave a shudder before he curled into a ball on the bed like a frightened child, his body shaking like in shock. It was scary to see the vibrant, tough John Cena this way. What had he done? "I'll prepare you a bath, Johnny. Be right back." Randy fought to stay calm as he walked into the bathroom and ran some warm water into the hotel tub. He gathered clean towels and checked the water temperature before shutting it off. He walked back into the room to see John still in the same position he left him in. He knew picking up the muscular man was going to be a hard task. "John, your bath is ready. Please get up."

John's head turned slightly as he looked at Randy in confusion. To the younger man he resembled a boy of maybe ten years old that had lost his parents. "W-Who are you?" He asked softly. "Who is John?"

Randy almost passed out as he heard John's words. Had his boyfriend been broken so completely that he forgot his own name? Was reverting back to a childlike state his way of protecting himself from more agony? "J-Johnny. Please. It's Randy. Your boyfriend."

John's eyes looked lost as he studied Randy. "B-Boyfriend?" He shifted and cried out. "H-Hurts."

Randy swallowed hard as he helped pull John to his feet. "It's okay, John. I'll help you clean and you can rest." John trembled in fear as he looked down to see his blood on the bed and floor as he walked to the bathroom. He buried his face against Randy's chest. "S-Scared." The younger man knew he was screwed as he tried to soothe John and wash him. He put the shattered man to bed and stripped the bloody top sheet off so John would not see it again before scrubbing the carpet the best he was able. John was in a mental state that Randy had no idea how to help him escape from. He felt he was being swallowed into a black void. One that would destroy them both.


	5. Chapter 5

From this point forward this story will be co written with my friend gamesgrl5887. We would love to hear your feedback!

Randy was freaking out. After John had gone to bed he had spent hours sitting in the floor, trying to figure out what he was going to do. He had to find some way to fix John and fix him quickly, before Hunter showed up. Randy shuddered at the thought of Hunter seeing John this broken. He knew his former Master well and a broken John would be nothing but a treat for Hunter. Randy couldn't let that happen.

Randy was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the bed shifting. Getting up, he sat on the side of the bed. Reaching out he gently stroked John's cheek. "Johnny?" he whispered, praying that when his lover opened his eyes, he would be himself again.

John slowly opened his eyes, hearing the tall man calling him. In his state of shock his mind had retreated behind a mental wall in an effort to try to protect himself from more pain. Why couldn't the strange man with the piercing steel blue eyes let him rest? His body hurt so badly with each movement. "Am I Johnny?" He asked at last, his voice sounding soft and timid. He shifted and groaned, his wounded back rubbing on the mattress. "Ow! H-Hurts!'

Randy's heart dropped at John's soft question. Looking into John's eyes he could see that John was still not all there. Reaching out, Randy helped John turn over onto his stomach, wincing as he saw how vicious the cuts on John's back were. What kind of monster was he?

Randy got up off the bed and headed into the bathroom. He walked back out holding a washcloth and antibiotic. He sat down on the bed. "Okay, John I need you to just relax as best as you can. I am going to wash your back and put something on them to help them heal."

John tried to lay still as the man had ordered him. "You're going to help me feel better?" He asked, not realizing it had been Randy who had caused the pain in the first place. "Why? Are you my friend?"

Randy smiled sadly at John, deciding that for now it was better to lie to keep John calm. "Yeah, Johnny I am your best friend." Randy slowly and gently cleaned out John's wounds and spread the antibiotic. Once he was done he wiped his hands on the cloth and sat next to John. "Besides your back how are you feeling? Are you hungry, thirsty? Do you want to just sleep some more?"

John groaned as he shifted to sit up. "I am thirsty." He admitted, making a face. "My throat feels so dry and my...butt is sore. I don't know why." Thankfully in his shock John had forgotten about the horrors of Mr. O and the cruel gag he had been forced to wear all night long.

Randy barely hid his flinch at John's words. In a way he was thankful John could not remember his cruelty. Randy gently pushed at John's shoulder. "Lay back down Johnny. I will get what you need." Randy went over to the minibar and grabbed a water. He brought that over to John and handed him the water. "I will be right back, I am going to go get some ice."

Randy grabbed the ice bucket and quickly ran down the hall to the ice machine. Once he had the ice he ran back to the room and he grabbed the wrap he kept in his suitcase. He pushed the ice inside and brought it over to John. "I know this is a little embarrassing but I need to put this on your ass. It will help the soreness."

John nodded, using the ice to try to ease the pain as he drank the cool water. "Thanks. I was so thirsty. He gave Randy a dimpled smile. "You're a good friend. You take such good care of me."

Randy closed his eyes at John's words. Once he had pushed down his guilt he said "You're my best friend, Johnny, I will always take care of you." Stretching Randy gave a huge yawn. "I am so tired." John had slept through most of the day and it was now late evening.

"Me too." John's yawn echoed Randy's as he sat the water bottle down. "Can we cuddle and go to sleep now? I'm still tired."

Randy gave John a soft smile as he walked to the other side of the bed. He laid down and carefully pulled John into his arms. As he laid there with John in his arms he realized that this was the first time he had ever really held John. He was surprised at how comfortable it was. He closed his eyes and as he started to fall asleep he whispered, "Good night Johnny. Sweet dreams."

"Night." John mumbled, falling into a deep sleep almost immediately. His body was exhausted from all the mental and physical pain he had suffered.

The next day flew by as both men slept soundly. Randy was woken out of his deep sleep by a sharp knock on the door. Looking over at the clock he was surprised to see it was 8 PM. Who was knocking on his door this late? Getting up he walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. He felt his heart speed up when he saw it was Hunter. Gulping, he opened the door.

Hunter smiled as the door opened and he saw the look of terror on Randy's face. "Hello Randy, I know it's early but I want to know how John is." Walking in Hunter walked over to John and shook his head as he saw John's back. "My god, what did you do?"

Randy fought to hide his fear as he eyed John who was still resting peacefully. "I was just playing with him like we always do. John likes a little pain." He gulped hard. "But I went too far this time."

Hunter looked at the welts on John's back and then he gently pushed John's legs apart and saw how red and swollen his hole was. "This is not a little pain Randy! This is you being completely out of control!" Hunter turned and stared hard at him. "It is clear to me that you need to be brought back under my wing, to be taught a lesson."

"H-He doesn't remember who he is." Randy had to admit, trying to keep his voice from shaking. "He thinks we are best friends." Somehow saying John's condition out loud made Randy realize how low he had fallen. It was a hard slap of reality to the young man. He was no better than a criminal.

Hunter gave Randy a hard look. "I warned you, Randy! I told you that you had to be careful, that John needed to be able to work and you now you will be facing the consequences. Once John wakes up the both of you will be coming with me. Until further notice the both of you will belong to me. I am going to remind you what happens when you do not follow the rules you are given!"

Randy tried to hold his head up as he fought the urge to cower back from the commanding man. He remembered well what type of a master Hunter had been to him in Evolution. It had taken him years to escape the older man's hold, for his body to heal from the agonies inflicted on it. His mind and heart were a different matter. "I'm not yours anymore, Hunter." Randy said firmly as he could. "We aren't going anywhere with you. John is my boyfriend. He has no interest in you."

Hunter chuckled at Randy's defiance. "You will always belong to me, Randal. I brought you into this business and I made you into a superstar. With one phone call to Vince I can destroy you and John." Hunter walked over to John and stroked his head. "Besides, tell me Randy, how do you think John will react when I tell him that you are the one who did this to him? Do you think he will want to stay with you?"

Randy fought the urge to be sick as he watched his boss stroking the trusting John's short hair. John smiled in his sleep, nuzzling against Hunter's touch. Randy's heart clenched with dread and a possessive feeling he never knew he had in him. "Get your hands off him." He hissed, his steely eyes narrowing. "He's not yours to touch that way." Randy knew John would hate him if Hunter exposed what he had done. Why had he been so blind to what he had in front of him?

"That's where you're wrong Randy. I warned you when you first started dating him that if you crossed the line with him there would be consequences. Now you have crossed the line and do not want to man up. Know this. One of you will pay for disobeying the rules." Hunter looked down at John and then back up at Randy. "He may be yours now Randy but you cannot watch him all the time. Eventually you will have to leave him alone and then I will come for him." Hunter gave Randy a sinister smirk. "Tell me Randy, can you imagine what I could do to such a sweet and trusting man? The ways I could tear him apart?"

Randy knew every word Hunter spoke was the truth. He was a powerful man with eyes everywhere. "If I go back to you will you leave John alone?" He said at last. "He's already in shock. If you hurt him more he'll be in the hospital."

Hunter gave a soft chuckle. "Now you are worried about John? Where was that worry when you did this?" Hunter walked over to Randy and looked him dead in the eye. "Come back to me and I promise I will be gentle with John."

Randy bowed his head in defeat. He knew that Hunter made a good point. He was being a hypocrite. "Yes, Sir." He almost whispered in his deep monotone. "I submit to you, Sir." He licked his bottom lip. "May I still fuck John, Sir?"

Hunter thought about Randy's request for a minute before responding. "We will discuss that once we have dealt with your punishment. Now I will allow you to have the rest of the day to rest and prepare yourself. I want the both of you to meet me in my hotel room tomorrow night to start your training." Hunter turned and walked out the door. He allowed a vicious smile to cross his face as he walked down the hall. He couldn't wait to start the training. New sluts were always so much fun. When they saw the horrors he was capable of for the first time.

Randy felt like he had gone back in time as he began to tremble. He knew exactly what Hunter's training would entail. He just felt so trapped. Looking over at John resting a tear trickled down the Viper's cheek for the first time in years. "I'm sorry, John." He choked out. "I did this to us. You'll never escape him now." Randy knew he would have to deliver his boyfriend like a sacrificial lamb. There was no other option.


	6. Chapter 6

Randy felt sick as he packed his and John's belongings. Going back to Hunter was his worst nightmare and now it was coming true. To make it worse his stupidity had caused John to be dragged into the mix. Randy finished packing and laid down on the bed. He pulled John into his arms and just enjoyed the feeling of John's body. He felt John start to stir and as his blue eyes opened Randy made a mental promise to do whatever he could to protect John. He owed it to the man. It was the least he could do.

John yawned as he opened his eyes and looked around. His body felt a little better after the rest but was still sore. "Randy?" He asked, thinking that was the name the man had given him.

Hearing his name, Randy felt a moment of hope that John had regained his memory. However, his hope shattered when he looked into John's eyes and saw the same blankness he had been seeing for 2 days. Randy gave John a small smile. "Yeah Johnny it's me." He pulled John a little closer. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." John gave Randy a shy almost boyish smile. "The ice helped some..." His voice trailed off as a blush of embarrassment tinted his cheeks. "Randy, why am I sore...there?" He asked at last. "Am I gay? Have I ever had sex before?"

Randy's heart shattered at the innocent question. How was he going to explain all this to John? How was he going to explain that he and John were together and that thanks to his stupidity they now were going to belong to Hunter? Randy looked into John's innocent eyes and silently wished for forgiveness for what he was about to do. Randy began to caress John's head as he started his explanation. "Yes John you are gay, as am I. We are also both into BDSM and are submissive to the same master. His name is Hunter."

John squinted in confusion at the words. The word BDSM seemed so foreign to him. "So I have a ...Master named Hunter?" He asked at last. "What is a Master...a boyfriend?" He rubbed his head.

Randy sighed as he tried to think of a good explanation. "A Master is a boyfriend of sorts. A Master is someone who takes care of you and makes decisions for you. He punishes you for what you do wrong and rewards you when you are good. As his submissive we have agreed to obey his rules and to do what he says, both in the bedroom and outside of it."

John nodded slowly as he let all the information sink in. "Does he love me?" He asked, longing in his blue eyes. "Does he love us both, Randy?"

Randy pulled John into a tight hug. A tear fell down his face as he whispered, "Yeah Johnny, he loves us both very much."

John smiled as Randy held him until the pain in his back reminded him of his condition. "Why am I hurting so much?" He asked softly. "You said our Master only punishes us if we're bad." His jaw trembled and blue eyes filled with tears. "I must have done some very bad things to be punished this way...What did I do wrong, Randy?"

Randy was at a loss. How did he explain what happened to John? He could not have John terrified of Hunter or Hunter could react badly. The last thing John needed was to see Hunter angry. Hunter made him look like a saint. Bracing himself for John's reaction Randy admitted "Johnny, your injuries are my fault not Hunter's. We were playing and I was an asshole and went way too far. Master Hunter has seen your injuries and when we go back to him later today he will be giving me my punishment."

"No!" John looked at Randy in open horror. "It had to be an accident! You've been taking such good care of me! I don't want you to be punished." John gave Randy a smile. "Don't worry. I'll explain to our Master. He won't punish you."

Randy shook his head. "No Johnny it wasn't an accident. I was a complete asshole with you and have been for awhile. It's my fault you are like this." Randy put his hands on either side of John's face and looked him straight in the eyes. "I want you to promise me you will not say anything. I will take my punishment because I deserve it."

John gulped at the intense look in Randy's steel blue eyes. "Okay. I won't say anything." A part of John longed to see the man who Randy said loved him. The man he called Master. "When are we going?"

Randy sighed and got off the bed. He knew he could not put off going to Hunter any longer. "Go get get dressed and brush your teeth and we will head to his room." Once John had left the room Randy sat back down and closed his eyes. He knew he needed to center himself, he needed to find that safe place inside himself that was always his haven when he was under Hunter. He spent several minutes clearing his mind, only coming out of his trance when he heard John come back in the room. Grabbing his stuff, he took John's hands and led them to Hunter's room.

Hunter smiled when he heard the knock on the door. He knew his fun was about to start and he could not wait. He had the perfect punishment in mind for Randy.

John waited with bated breath, excited to meet this man who took care of him. Randy could sense John's anticipation and it only made him feel worse. He knew the monster that he was delivering his boyfriend to.

Hunter opened the door and smiled at the two men. "Hello, my pets. Come in." Hunter closed the door, enjoying the almost palpable fear coming off Randy. He turned around and walked over to John. He caressed John's face as he asked, "Hello, my sweetheart. Did Randy explain what is going on?"

"Yes, Master." John nuzzled his face into Hunter's touch. He thought the older man had an air of authority to him. "I'm so glad I have someone to love me."

"That's right, Baby. I love you very much." Hunter could not help but laugh inside at how innocent and naive John was. Randy had really done a number on him. Hunter took John by the hand and led him over to the coach. He gave John a kiss and handed him the remote. "Here, Baby why don't you watch some TV while I take care of Randy?"

John sat on the couch feeling lighthearted. His Master seemed so kind! "Sure, Master. I will wait here." He smiled, turning on the TV. Randy was sick at how trusting John was and the fact he had lied to him. John would find out the truth soon enough.

"Good, Pet. I will be back in a little while." Hunter turned around and started walking toward his bedroom. "Come with me Randal and bring your bag of toys."

Randy walked slowly behind Hunter, carrying his black bag that he had used on John many times before. It was a fitting irony that his cruel Master would use the toys on him now. Randy knew Hunter would offer no mercy and he did not think he deserved any. Where had his mercy been when John had pleaded behind his gag for relief?

"See you later, Randy." John called. "Yeah, Johnny." The Viper's voice was a harsh whisper as he walked into the bedroom.

Hunter closed and locked the door. He gave Randy a harsh kiss. There was no love in it only domination. "I have been waiting to play with you for hours." He took the black bag from Randy and started looking through it. "Strip down and get on the bed on your stomach with your legs spread."

There was something so familiar about Hunter's kiss. Randy felt like he had gone back in time to Evolution. "Yes, Sir." He began to strip down out of his clothes, revealing a much more sculpted body to his Dom than he had possessed back then. Randy hated how exposed he felt as he climbed onto the bed and spread his legs. He had the reputation of being the dominant Viper and here he was spread out like a bitch for his boss and mentor.

Hunter looked over his property with a satisfied smirk. His pet had gotten even hotter since the last time he had owned him. Hunter grabbed a pair of handcuffs and cuffed Randy to the headboard."There we go, we wouldn't want you to try and get away during your punishment now would we?" Receiving no response from Randy, Hunter continued to look through Randy's black bag. He pulled out the ring gag and after thinking for a minute, put it back in the bag. He pulled out Randy's whip and swished it through the air. "This will do" he murmured to himself. Walking over to Randy he lifted his head off the bed. "You need to be punished for your lack of control. I am going to give you a thorough lashing. I do not want to hear one word from you during this do you understand me? If I hear one sound from you I will find the harshest gag I own and you will wear it the rest of the night."

Randy fought the coldness that wanted to sweep him as he tried to remain calm. "Yes, Sir. I understand. I-I won't speak."

"Good boy." Hunter stepped back and and brought the whip over his head. He brought his hand forward and relished the sound of the whip snapping against Randy's skin and the bright red mark that appeared. Over and over he brought the whip forward, always picking different patches of skin, ensuring Randy's whole back was covered in marks. Dropping the whip he leaned over Randy again, "Do you feel my marks, Pet? Is your body burning? All those marks and yet I did not draw blood like you did with John. That is how a real Master wields a whip."

Randy panted as his body felt like it was on fire. He felt so low for damaging John. "Yes, Master...but I got off on his blood. Touching it...tasting it." He admitted. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I craved John's blood...I wanted to consume him."

Hunter was not shocked by Randy's admission. He knew his boy had dark tendencies, after all he had helped put them there. "My poor boy, so lost. Don't worry Master is here to help." Hunter unlocked the cuffs and flipped Randy over onto his back. He re-cuffed his hands and then grabbed two long leather straps. He put the straps behind each of Randy's knees and then pulled the straps up and tied them to the headboard, leaving his pet with his legs spread out and up in the air. Hunter began digging through the bag again. "Judging from what I saw of Johnny you did quite a number on his hole." Hunter stood up holding Mr. O and smirked. "I think I should return the favor. Maybe having this little toy used on you will make you see how Johnny felt."

Randy fought the urge to vomit at the sight of the spreader. John had been used to multiple toys in his ass and it had even injured him. Randy had not felt anything in his ass in years. This was going to be bad. "Please, not that, Master." He begged, his voice shaking in dread.

Hunter ignored Randy's pleas and grabbed some lube. He spread a little on Randy's hole and then put a little on the end of the spreader. He brought the spreader down to Randy's ass and slowly pushed it inside to open it up.

Randy could not stop a wail of agony that left his lips as the horrible device forced his ass open. It felt like he was being ripped apart inside by the white, hot pain. Tears burned his eyes as all his pride went out the window. "Please! Hunter! It hurts!"

John jumped in shock on the couch as a heart breaking scream was heard over the TV. What was wrong?

Hunter shook his head. "I told you to keep silent!" He went over to his bag and grabbed his favorite gag. It had a dildo attached to it that Randy would be forced to suck on. He pushed the gag into Randy's mouth and buckled it tight. "That should keep you quiet." Hunter sat back between Randy's legs and forced his pet's ass open a little more, enjoying the muffled shriek. "Hurts doesn't it, Baby?" Hunter sneered as he pushed a finger inside the spread ass and started to caress Randy's prostate. "Does that help, Baby? A finger up your fucking tight ass?"

Randy moaned weakly around the gag strapped in his mouth. He had tried to be quiet but his body had simply reacted to the pain he was feeling. The forced stimulation of his prostate only made him more humiliated as his cock began to harden despite the discomfort he was experiencing.

John got up from the couch and walked to the bedroom door, shaking in fear. "Master, are you and Randy okay?" He called through the door. "I heard a scream."

Hunter looked at Randy and hissed "Do not make a sound or you will be sorry." Hunter walked to the door and opened it just a crack. "Everything's fine, Johnny. Go back to your television program and I will be out in a few minutes. We can spend some time together."

John nodded at Hunter's words, feeling better. "Okay, Master." While Hunter was talking to John Randy tried to mentally calm himself. He hated feeling so powerless.

Hunter smiled at John and closed the door. Turning back to Randy, he said, "You look so pretty with your hole spread open. I bet fucking you like this would feel amazing." Hunter palmed his hard cock and enjoyed the look of panic on Randy's face. "Unfortunately you were a bad boy so you don't get to feel my cock. This will be for Johnny. But don't worry, I won't leave you empty." Hunter grabbed the his toy bag and searched through. He grabbed a 9" long vibrator and held it up. "This should be perfect."

Randy tried not to focus on the pain he knew was coming. He let his mind dwell instead on the jealousy and rage he felt at the idea of Hunter claiming his boyfriend. What tortured him the most was knowing his Master's cock would be the first sex John would remember. Randy's eyes glared daggers at Hunter as the anger poured off him in waves.

Hunter saw the jealousy in Randy's eyes and he loved it. He loved knowing that his pet had no choice but to suffer as he took Johnny for his own. He could not wait to feel Johnny's tight bubble ass around his cock. Shaking out of his erotic thoughts, Hunter lubed the vibrator and slid it into Randy's wide open hole, making sure the tip of the toy was on Randy's prostate. He turned on the vibrations to a low speed and watched Randy's body shake with the pleasure. "You like that don't you, Pet? It's making you feel so good, isn't it?"

Randy tried to stay silent and not give Hunter the satisfaction, short pants of breath coming from his nose. His traitorous cock was standing hard from all the forced stimulation his body was experiencing, driving him closer and closer to the edge.

Hunter pushed the vibrator hard into Randy's prostate, watching as the vibration drove him to the edge. "Cum for me, Pet, cum right now!" The Game got a sick pleasure from making the mighty Viper enjoy his punishment despite himself. It was the ultimate power rush.

Randy moaned deeply as his back arched off the bed, pleasure racking his body. Squirt after squirt of cum shot from his throbbing cock and coated his tanned stomach, his body glistening with sweat.

Hunter felt his cock get even harder at the sight of his pet's orgasm. He wanted to just rip out that vibrator and push his cock in. Closing his eyes he reminded himself that Randy was being punished and that he had a new, sweet, innocent pet right outside waiting for him. Hunter turned off the vibrator and waited for Randy to come down from his high. Once Randy was calm, he grabbed a pillow and stuffed it under Randy's ass, elevating him higher. Hunter looked at Randy, noticing the confusion. "I bet you are wondering what is going to happen next. Well, I promised you a punishment you would never forget and I intend to keep my promise. So I am going to go spend some time with my new pet and you are going to stay right here just like this. The pillow is just to make sure my lovely toy stays inside." Hunter ran his hand down Randy's body, until he reached the vibrator. He turned it on full speed and walked to the door. "Oh before I forget." Hunter walked to his bag and grabbed a cock ring which he pushed down Randy's member. "Have fun, Randy."


	7. Chapter 7

(Hope you are all enjoying. Please leave a comment or review so we know how we are doing.)

Hunter walked out of the bedroom enjoying the sounds of Randy's moans as he closed the door. Admittedly he loved the excuse to punish his sexy submissive. Randy Orton had always been a challenge to dominate. He smiled as he looked over at John sitting on the couch. It was time to have some fun!Hunter walked over to John and sat down beside him on the couch. Reaching out he pulled John into his side. "Hello, Pet."

John looked at Hunter with a timid smile. "Hello, Master. I was watching a show about car restoration on TV." His blue eyes squinted in thought as old memories tried to break past the walls that had formed in his broken mind. "For some reason I feel like I should know a lot about cars. Do I have an interest in them?"

Hunter smiled at John. He loved this new shy version of John. In his opinion this version was so much better than the loud, opinionated man he used to be. "Yeah, John, you have a huge collection of cars. You even have a second garage at your house to store all your babies." Hunter began to rub his hand up and down John's arm, trying to get his sub comfortable with his touch. "How are you feeling, Pet? Randy was awfully rough on you."

"Better but still a little sore." John looked around the room in concern. "Where is Randy? You didn't punish him too hard did you, Master?" He could remember the fear in Randy's eyes when the younger man had talked of his coming punishment.

Hunter shook his head and rubbed John's arm. He decided to tell John a partial truth about Randy's situation. "No, Baby. I gave him the punishment he deserved. I cuffed him to the bed and whipped him. Then I put a vibrator inside him and a cock ring on him. He is going to stay tied to the bed with the vibrator inside him for the rest of the night and then all will be forgiven."

John's head lowered at the thought of Randy being whipped. He knew he had heard screams. Although he had no understanding why every time John Cena thought of Randy his heart hurt. "Yes, Master." He whispered, his jaw trembling.

Hunter saw how upset John was getting and knew he needed to calm him immediately. The last thing he needed was for John to be too upset to have some fun. Hunter switched his position on the couch, sitting against the arm. He pulled John between his legs so his pet was leaning against his chest. He started to gently run his hands over John's arms and chest. "I know that you are upset but Randy had to punished. He lost control and hurt you badly and that is unacceptable." Hunter leaned down and whispered in John's ear, "I need my baby nice and healthy so we can play."

John blushed as his body slowly began to heat under Hunter's words and gentle touches. "I don't remember us being together, Master." He confessed quietly. "Actually I don't remember having sex with anyone..even though I'm sore...I'm sorry. I don't know why. I know you love me."

Hunter had to hide his glee at the thought that he would be John's first sexual memory. "It's okay, John. All that means is we can make new memories together." Hunter grabbed the hem of John's shirt and pulled it over his head. He ran his hands over John's bare chest stopping to play with his nipples, getting a gasp from his pet. "Do you like that, Baby? Do you like me playing with your gorgeous body?"

A moan past John's lips as his Dom teased his nipples. They were so sensitive. "You think my body is gorgeous, Master?" He asked in uncertainty. "I don't have all the sexy tattoos like Randy does...and my ass is too big."

Hunter turned John over so he could look John in the eyes. "I don't care about tattoos. You are gorgeous just as you are. As for your ass," Hunter pushed his hands under John's shorts and grabbed his cheeks "It is the perfect size. I am always staring at it. Hell, so is the whole locker room. Everybody wants a piece of John Cena's perfect butt." Hunter squeezed John's butt hard. "Unfortunately for them only Randy and I are allowed to play with it." Hunter pushed one hand between John's cheeks and began softly circling his hole. "And we have so much fun playing."

"L-Locker room?" John asked in confusion before sucking in a breath, feeling the older man's fingers teasing his entrance. He felt blood rush to his hardening cock as he unknowingly ground his ass against Hunter's hand.

Hunter decided to ignore John's question. He did not want John to be distracted from what they were doing. "You like that, Baby? You like feeling my finger tease your tight hole?" Hunter continued teasing John's hole for several minutes before he decided he needed more. Pulling his hand out of John's shorts he pulled off his own shirt. He saw John admiring his chest and smirked. He gave John a soft slap on the butt. "I want you to stand up and take off your shorts. I want to see my pet naked."

"Y-Yes, Sir." John stood up and stripped out of his shorts and boxers, leaving him totally naked. Suddenly feeling vulnerable, he lowered his hands to cover his modesty. "Do I please you, Master?"

Hunter stood up and pulled John's hands away from his groin. "Don't hide yourself from me. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You are a gorgeous man." Hunter reached down and began to gently stroke John's cock, ensuring his pet was hard for him. Once he had John moaning and squirming against him he stepped back and sat down on the couch. "Now, Pet, I want you to get on your knees and take off my pants."

"Yes, Master." John lowered to his knees and began to remove the older man's pants. He gasped in surprise at the length and thickness of Hunter's cock. "So big, Master." John's blue eyes looked at the member in wonder. It felt like he was seeing it for the first time.

Hunter felt his cock swell further at John's praise. He stroked his cock, enjoying the way John stared as his cock got even bigger. Reaching out he put one hand behind John's head and gently pushed his head toward his cock. "I want you to suck me, Pet. Take me into your hot mouth."

John timidly licked the mushroom head, tasting the salty flavor of Hunter's pre-cum. He could not remember ever having a cock in his mouth before. It looked so imposing but the desire to please his Master over rode his nerves. John wrapped his lips around the hard shaft, sucking as he took as much as he was able into his mouth.

Hunter groaned as his pet took him in. John's mind may not remember sex but it looked like his body did. John was sucking him like a pro! Hunter held the back of John's head and began to gently thrust into John's mouth, pleased when John relaxed his throat and accepted his cock. After several minutes of face fucking his pet Hunter pulled his cock out of John's mouth. He pulled John on to the couch to straddle him. Reaching down between the cushions Hunter pulled out a tube of lube and wet his fingers. "Pet, I am going to stretch you now to get you ready."

John felt both excited and afraid as he kept his legs open for Hunter. "Please be gentle, Master." He pleaded. "I'm still sore there." Mr. O had done a number on John's poor ass.

Hunter paused. In the heat of the moment he had forgotten about John's injury. He had been planning on giving his pet a hard fucking he would never forget but he could not do that if John was still sore. Thinking it through Hunter decided instead to use this opportunity to bring John closer to him. Hunter kissed John while he gently pushed one finger inside his hole. He continued to kiss John as he added a second and then third finger in John's ass. Once he felt his pet was stretched enough he ended the kiss. "You are going to ride me, Pet. That way you can control the speed and go as slow as you need. Now spread your cheeks for me and take me in."

"Yes, Master Hunter." John obediently moved to allow Hunter to lay on his back on the couch. He then spread his cheeks and moved to lower himself slowly onto Hunter's cock. Tears sprang to his eyes as the pain the entry caused to his ripped ass was immediate. "Hurts, Master." He whined, biting his lip as he tried not to cry out. "Too big."

Hunter saw the tears spring to John's eyes and knew he had to stop. If he wanted to draw John in and make him his willing pet he needed to be gentle with him for now and John was obviously too sore for anal sex. He grabbed John's hips and stopped his movements. "Stop, Pet. You are obviously too sore for this."

"Thank you, Master." John whispered as he stopped and moved off. "I guess your pet is damaged. Forgive me?" He feared his injury would displease his Master and cause him to be left alone.

Hunter gave John a soft smile. "There is nothing to forgive. It is not your fault you are so sore. Don't worry though, we are still going to have some fun." Hunter stood up and pulled John

down until he was sitting with his feet on the floor and his legs spread. Hunter knelt down on the floor between John's legs and pulled them over his shoulders, leaving John's ass exposed. Hunter grabbed the lube and wet his fingers again. He gently pushed one back inside and immediately found and began caressing John's prostate.

John shuddered as he felt pleasure travel through his body as Hunter found his sweet spot. Even the finger hurt his damaged hole to some extent but there was something unbelievably good along with it that made it feel wonderful. "W-What are you doing, Master? Feels so good." John moaned out. In the back of his mind the broken man could faintly remember feeling the sensation before. The pain mixed with sweet bliss as he surrendered his body to the man he loved. "I think I am remembering feeling like this, Master." John panted.

"That's it, Pet. Remember the pleasure." Hunter whispered. He continued to thrust his finger into John's sweet spot, watching as John came closer and closer to the edge. Once John was near his peak Hunter used his other hand to circle John's cock, preventing his orgasm. His dark eyes took in the sweet sight of the trembling Cena so close to his release. It gave Hunter a rush of power to hold that much control over the strong wrestler.

"Master...please." John almost whined. He could feel himself so close to bliss only to be denied. His cock was throbbing in need. "Please let me cum!"

Hunter smiled at John and let go of his hold on his cock. "Good, Pet. Remember you must always ask permission before you cum." Hunter pushed his fingers hard into John's prostate. "Now, yes, you may cum."

John let out a loud cry as he came seconds after his cock was freed. The spasms seemed to go on and on, his muscular body trembling in pure pleasure. "Thank you, Master! I love you!"

Hunter gave a satisfied smirk, knowing that John had yelled it loud enough for Randy to hear in the other room. "I love you too, Pet." Once John had came down from his orgasm Hunter sat next to him on the couch. "Okay, now I want you to finish me off. Get back on your knees and make me cum with that pretty mouth of yours."

"My pleasure." John said eager to please. He got on his knees and bent to take Hunter's hard cock deep inside his mouth. He kept his blue eyes trained on Hunter's hazel ones as he worked, his trust and adoration shining in his gaze.

Hunter groaned as he looked into John's eyes. The sheer trust in John's eyes was such a turn on. He knew that John trusted him absolutely and was already very devoted to him. Hunter knew that given a little time he would have both Randy and John as his loyal pets to take care of his every need. Hunter came as he thought of all the sexual fun he could have with his two subs. He watched as John swallowed all his cum. Once he was completely spent he pulled John up into his arms. "That was so good, John!"

"Thank you, Master." John drank up the praise, beaming at the older man. "I'm so glad I can please you." He gave a long yawn. "Guess I'm a little tired."

Hunter stood up and held his hand out to John. He led him to the second bedroom in his suite and laid him down on the bed. He retrieved a wash cloth from the bathroom and cleaned the cum from his pet's body. Hunter then cuddled up behind him and started to stroke his hair. "You were such a good boy for me. Now you need to rest."

"Thank you, Master." John mumbled with a contented smile on his face. He snuggled close against Hunter as he fell into a deep sleep.

Hunter held John until he was sure he was in a deep sleep. Once he knew John would not wake, he quietly slipped out of the bed and headed back into the living area. He walked over to the mantel across from the couch and pulled out the hidden camera he had placed there before his boys had shown up. He took the camera and walked back into the bedroom Randy was in, chuckling when he was greeted with deep, desperate moans. "Hello, Randy. I have a surprise for you!"

Randy's tanned body was covered in a sheen of sweat as he moaned in frustration behind his gag. The vibrator was buzzing mercilessly against his prostate, his engorged cock angry and a deep shade of red. Mr. O kept his ass stretched and made the Viper feel so vulnerable. He had heard John's declaration of love from the next room. It had hurt more than Randy cared to admit. His steely blue eyes glared at Hunter in seething outrage.

Hunter could not help but admire Randy's spirit. His pet looked like he wanted to kill him! "Calm down, Pet. I know you are mad at me right now but you will get over it. Besides you brought this on yourself." Hunter turned away from John and pulled out the USB cord he had stashed in the dresser drawer. He connected his camera to the television and turned it on. He hit play and smiled as his encounter with John popped up on the television. Turning to Randy he smirked. "I figured I would be a nice Master and give you something else to concentrate on. My little video is going to play over and over all night. Have fun!" With that Hunter left the room and went back to John, curling up with his pet and falling into a deep sleep.

The heart Randy had thought was cold began to hurt as he watched his boyfriend being claimed by his Master. He knew what kind of a man Hunter was...what he was capable of. It was only a matter of time before John would learn the hard way. Hunter would build John up only to break him down later. Randy let out a loud moan of pain, frustration and sexual need. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
